


Sometimes

by queenhandmaidensenator



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhandmaidensenator/pseuds/queenhandmaidensenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padme reflects on her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble prompt - "Isolation"

> Sometimes the nights are unbearable. 
> 
> Sometimes she sits up reading the latest bill proposal, growing angrier and angrier with her colleagues’ short-sightedness. 
> 
> Sometimes she comms her sister and leaves a message that will never be returned - her family thinks she is too busy to be bothered.
> 
> Sometimes she watches the news with her fists clenched tight against her chest, waiting for a glimpse of him.  

 

> Sometimes her hand hovers over Bail’s number, wondering if he is up too and deciding that no one, not even her closest friend, needs to  know this weakness.
> 
> Sometimes she thinks about the nature of war and the futility of peace.
> 
> Sometimes she throws her empty wine glasses across the room because she wants something to break.
> 
> Sometimes she pulls her knees to her chest and looks out over the city, making up stories about the beings in the speeders that pass.
> 
> Sometimes she answers her messages and prepares for the next day, making her meeting notes and organizing her day planner with neat concise little marks.
> 
> Sometimes she finds herself at the bottom of a bottle of wine and opens a new one even though she has an early-morning committee meeting.
> 
> Sometimes she lays in her bed - awake but dazed - and her arm reaches out to where he should be but isn’t. 
> 
> Sometimes she wakes up in the morning, paints her face to look like herself, and starts it all over again.


End file.
